Nights in Rio
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Dirk and Jake take a much-needed vacation to Rio de Janeiro, and have fun exploring the city and even uncovering each other's dark, kinky secrets.


it was the 1790s. french was revolutioning.. maxomilion robespierre was so depressed bc he killed his lover georges danton. he knew it was entirely intentional but it still made his ass piss. the father of the revolution, robustpissar was very important to frankse. everyone was hot for his MASSIVE COCKE, but no 1 was as hot 4 his cocke as georges danton. still, robespussy was never a one-man kinda boi. he needed to be FREE. INDEPENDENT. when he diddled his dong all day long in front of the guillotine he didnt want anyone to interfere!

he had to kill danton to be free. he loved him 2 much. it was painfule, but it was done now. robbinpuck had to move along. he wanted to get it on to nite. he wore a dark cloack to disguise his identity bc frenches new him as the hottie behind the reign of terrior and they would def wanna fuq him. but he wanted something specil tonight. one on one. he was sad n drunk, stumbling around the cobblestoned stret. suddenly he found himself in front of 18th century france's hottest nightclub - chuckee cheese'z.

robspionks sauntrd in2 the supa hat nite club. music was blairing from the gg stereos tht were glued 2 the walls n ceiling. ths night club had stereos cos it was xcellent futuristic french meme technologi. there was smoke all ovr th place and robbi couldnt see vry far in front of himslf, not bc of th thick smoke, but bc th moment he walkd in2 th club he got insta stoned!

"where are the honies at" robpisssairs whisprs undr his breth. robespionks white hair flowed down 2 his sholdr blades n his pizza slice shaped hed glimmered in th soft moonlight tht flowd in throo th windows. suddnely, out of th cornr of his eye, he spots king louis XVI drinkin heavily with a bunch of rlly hot womn.

"o no he straight" robisper shat. robsponks saunters ovr to him nd leans on the counter on his elbow.

"hei honey u wanna get down n dirty?" robsonks squelches.

"im always up for a little bump and grind ;)" luis wanks.

"folo me handsom" robonks grabs his asshol hard.

"oh!" loui scroms.

robpionks leads loui outside 2 a fountian tht sporkled in the moonlight.

"baby, i lov u so much.. u r so plump n hat i want u inside of me rn" robisponks squirms as his diki twitches in hs draws.

king loui sighs as he leans in 2 kiss robionks, but as he leans closr, he pushes robionks in2 th fountain.

"LOL JK robisesere! ur a f*king losr i would nvr liek 2 b cn with a dork liek u! tri again next tim whn ur not sucha asshol" louis chortles as he walks away from th scene with an sht eating grinnings.

robispere began 2 weep into his hands. suddenly, a long, slimey member slips onto robionks shoulder.

"hey, bud, thngs get better."

robipissair was sobbing in2 his hands, but his dick was still really hard.. he turned his head to look at the owner of the member. it was a blu flesh sac, an attractive orb of ocean blue slime. robespicker felt his dick begin to cry juicy white tears.

"who… who are u?" he stuttered, taken aback by the gaping eyesockets of the flesh sac.

"why, i am oswald the octopussy!" replied ozwelt.

orswelde kissed away the tears from rollingpear's face, nips, and COCKE gently and tenderly. rolphpizza relaxed in the octopussy's embrace. no one had ever been this gentl with his boday b4… not even georges danton. everyone was always bein ruff w him, wanting to shove their fists deep into his hot ass. no one ever caressed him so lovingly b4… it made him quiver.

"so darlin, tell me bout yourself," whispered ozwold into robpier sexy ear.

"uh…. i h8 the idea of monarchy, and would lik for france to b an republic. no religin. thermidor. i killed my ex-lovr georges danton… :( uh im the fathr of revolution lol wbu"

"wow that's rlly hot. me, i'm a children's tv star. i fuck tons of peopl for money and kids just love it!"

"daaaaaammmmnnnnn… that's so erotic!" screamed robipiss at the bottom of his lung.

"ikr… anyway… wanna do it?"

"of… of course…" whispered robpicasso, quivering.

ossywaldo wrapped his tentacles around the revolutioningarie's supple body, he shoved his members into all of robespizzaro's orifices, including his nostrils and right ear hole. wow! octopenetration

they did it really hard for 5 hours str8. finally, they were just plain tuckered out! oddworld slid his octopussy off robepiss's memeber. they reclined in the clear, black waters of the fountain, staring up at the sky. they could see bomber planes overhed.

"robespir… will you be mine forever? raise family behind white power picket fence."

"of course, baby. of course. u r the first person who could tie me down 100% ever. i'm dedicated to u"

"gr8… ropespiss, i think i'm octopregnant."

~few years later~

behind their white power picket fence, octomomold and robpeter were playin w their octotriplets. they wer all named muhammed. the sky was blue like otterworld that day. so happy n carefree.

then suddenly a large angry mob burst thru the door, immediately killed muhammed. the other children escaped to the basemnt. octwold cried in distress and pain when they dragged robespir away. he squirted his ink so much the white poer fence was now black power fence. death had come to their home.

robespierre was soon executed, but his great memory as the first president of france lives on with us to this very day. god bless the united states of france.

fin


End file.
